


louder, lose control

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because I can, Bladder Control, Breeding, Cigarettes, Corsetry, Desperation Play, Disowned, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, F/M, May/December Relationship, Mirror Sex, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Omorashi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Service Submission, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Dancing, Slytherin Reader, Smutlet, Transitions what transitions?, Variations on a theme, she's of age, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: this is nothing more than an excuse to loosely link several sirius/malfoy!reader scenes i got sick of leaving lonely in my drafts
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	louder, lose control

**Author's Note:**

> so, there’s a scene to set context, and then a series of smutlets. cheers.
> 
> (don't look for the escalation point, because there isn't one LOL).

You conjured the house and knocked on the door. Fred and George were waiting right by and opened it immediately to wrap you in a big hug.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go..."

"(Y/N) don't even worry about it!"

"We've got you, you're okay!"

"Boys? What's going on out there?"

"Everything's fine, mum!"

"Here, come inside, the portrait under that curtain will scream at you if you're too loud."

"Right. Got it."

"Boys, who is that?" A wary tone.

"She's a friend, mum!"

"It's okay we can trust her!"

"You- you're the Malfoy girl, aren't you?" Building up to aggressive protection.

"Uh, I used to be, I guess. My name's (Y/N), I was kind of just disowned..."

Mrs. Weasley's expression softened considerably. "Oh, love. What happened?"

"She refused to take the dark mark, mum!"

"Please, we have to let her stay! She has nowhere else to go!"

"Boys, I'll have to talk to everyone about this... and sweetheart, we'll have to give you veritaserum, I hope you know."

"That's alright, I understand. I should warn you the stuff always gives me the hiccups, though."

Mrs. Weasley smiles. "I have a few tricks to take care of those for you, dear."

&

You ran your fingers across where your name used to be on the "great and noble" tapestry. They were all connected, so if you were blasted off one, you were blasted off them all.

"Disowned, huh? Been there, done that."

Startled, you turned to identify the source of the voice. You released the tension from your shoulders when you saw Sirius Black leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't seem too alarmed to come face-to-face with an Azkaban escapee."

You shrug. "I've met plenty of scary people before. Honestly, you don't much seem to be one of them." You look around. "This is your house?"

"Unfortunately, yes." You chuckled at the disgust in his voice.

"Funny that I end up fleeing to the house you ran away from."

"Nothing really turns out how you think, eh?"

"I'm starting to see that, yeah."

"So, a Malfoy Gryffindor?"

"Ha, no, Slytherin, like you'd expect. You think it's odd I'm close with the twins, yeah?"

"It does seem unconventional, you have to admit."

"Their indiscriminate pranking stole my heart. The craft of pranking goes beyond house boundaries.”

Sirius nods thoughtfully.

“This is true.”

&

You kept falling into little chats with each other.

You grew close entirely too quickly, but who was around to care?

You lay naked with your heads on opposite sides of the bed.

"What do you wanna do, kid?"

"I wanna be an obliviator."

"You don't say?"

"Everyone could use a little forgetting from time to time." ~~~~

&

You'd always been so used to having control— you'd managed to thrive in the pureblood tradition up until the critical decision, after all.

You leaned over the balcony, body pressed a little too hard into the baninster, with a cigarette between your fingers. The door opened and closed behind you.

"You probably shouldn't smoke those, kiddo." He took one from the pack you held against the railing. You watch him as he pulls a lighter from his own pocket. He inhales.

"What's your excuse?"

"Love, I escaped Azkaban, I think I've earned myself a little nicotine."

“Fair.”

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

"It's- here." You dug around the inner pocket of your coat before handing Sirius a gilded invitation with a sigh.

"Ahh, the ever-sunny Summer Soiree. The memories." He almost winced.

"I just- I always liked them... the parties. Everyone loved me... goodness, I sound like such a bitch." A bitter laugh.

"Oh, you would like them, huh? You're gorgeous and generally polite. And judging by how you act when you're submissive... Yeah, they all probably loved you. You're not going again?"

"Psh. I doubt anyone would want me there, Sirius. And I don't really want to put myself in the situation. They're all assholes anyway, so whatever. I'd rather lay around with you."

"Why not both? Have a ball with me. I'm a great dancer. We'll make a day of it. You can be as demure as you want, I'll even show you some of the old pureblood proper.. strictures, I bet you'll get a real kick out of it."

"Wh- You can dance!?" Sirius barked a laugh.

"You know I grew up with all this pureblood shit too, right? I know perfectly well how I’m _meant_ to behave. I just didn't."

You snorted.

"Now, you're feeling nostalgic for the balls, the dancing, and the attention? I can help with that. I'll have something waiting on your bed for you tomorrow. You'll wear it. If you need help putting it on, you'll call me, yes?"

"...are you serious?"

"Yes, and yes. So, are you in?"

"Yeah," you smiled, "I'm in. I love you, Sirius."

"Love you more, (Y/N)."

&

The lingerie box was waiting at the foot of your bed when you woke with a note:

_Call this part one. xx_

&

His explanation is something like, before the two of you can dance, you need to “learn your place.”

Well, he did say he would make a day of it.

Sirius knew just how to tease you, just what you liked. You were glad, because you’d never be able to say it out loud.

So that’s how you ended up like a cliché— in something akin to a French maid’s outfit except corseted and with a skirt so short the hem already showed a peek of your arse without bending over.

He wanted you to put the dishes away. To give up control and do as he said, to please him without the undercurrent of _real_ punishment if you were not to comply.

He stood behind you, arms crossed lounging against the countertop watching you stretch and bend, admiring your body. You could feel his eyes on your arse. Your heart feels full that you’re doing something to help him, clearing up an inconvenience.

He comes up behind you and hugs your waist, palming your hips gently, leaving his arms wrapped loose so you can move. He leaves ghosts of kisses on your shoulders and neck, open to him with your hair tied up in a perfect bun.

Sirius had you make the bed next, and while you tucked the sheets under and pulled them taut, he checked in with you—he didn’t want you to feel like you needed to be this housewife for him, that he was giving you some kind of passive-aggressive subliminal hint.

“This is okay, yeah? I know I didn’t explicitly say what I’d make you—"

"It's different with you!” You rushed to reassure him. “I _want_ to do this for you. It makes me feel.. useful. I like it when you watch me. Feels.. good. Like _I’m_ good."

Honestly, he was healing your family wounds in the kinkiest way possible, and you were so here for it. He let you hand it all over to him, and you trusted him not to break you or abuse you… he’d already been through enough to know that you’d been through enough.

Sirius smiled and nodded. Then he had you fold his laundry.

&

Sirius had cleared out the tapestry room for your “ball”— then he’d done up the whole room as if it were the inside of a chandelier. (No, your eyes did not water, not even a little bit).

The two of you kicked it off by laughing through the skilled dances, footwork clicking together like puzzle pieces— though they didn’t all fit.

You were a little bitter Sirius was a better dancer than you— you couldn’t help but try and fight for the lead at times, it was habit. He whispered that he’d get you to follow him well soon enough.

Eventually, you devolved into the gentle sway of a couple enchanted by one another’s presence: he held you as you floated, and you tucked yourself into him.

You fell asleep in your formalwear with your limbs tangled with his in the rug.

&

You were on the bed facing a floor-length mirror. Sirius had you arched on your knees against his front, one hand coiled in your hair and one hand at your naked hip. He rested his chin on your shoulder and held your eye contact through the mirror. He turned his mouth to your ear.

"Look at yourself. All flushed and taut for me.. Ready to snap, hm? This pretty little belly," he ran his palm down your abdomen and rested above your womb.

"So smooth. wonder what you'd look like all swollen with me..." You shook and moaned, closing your eyes. You moved your hand to rest on his.

"Oh, you like that?" He rubbed his hand around on your belly, yours following. "Maybe we'll do it then. what a loss of control that'd be for you, hm? You filling up all pretty and big for me, because of me?"

"S-Siri-"

"Shh, sweet girl. Open those pretty eyes." You did, and his voice dropped low. "I want you to watch as I fuck you."

A trembling exhale and a soppy nod.

"Look at your face."

He was pounding into you.

"Your eyes are all dazed, you're panting, you're needy. You need me. Look down. You see me? Me fucking you? Yeah you do, listen to yourself, all those noises just for me? Mm, (Y/N), _take me._ ”

Goodness, did he ever shut up? _You couldn’t get enough._

"Watch my face, (Y/N). You wanna see me come in you? Watch me."

Sirius sucked on your ear and wrapped his arms tight above and below your breasts, bringing you down onto him with quick thrusts right against your cervix. His eyes squeezed shut as he worked.

When he came, it was with a desperate gasp.

You'd watched it all, hypnotized and drooling, and when he'd shuddered his mess all inside you, you'd come again too.

&

He was pushing you again. He’d already checked in with you twice about your safe word, and by the time you realized what he wanted you to do, you were already halfway to subspace.

"B- but Sirius, your bike... th- the seats..."

"Don't worry, kitten, I'll just have you clean it all up later, hm? No harm done."

You shuddered, the need to serve him surfacing. His voice dove into a growl.

"You'll clean up your mess, won't you little girl?"

You nodded erratically in a fierce blush.

"Mm, good girl." He continued to rub on you.

"Getting close yet? Ready to let go for me? Or do you need a little extra help?" Sirius' arm came around and stuck his key into the ignition. The engine fired up and you could feel the vibrations send ripples through all the excess liquid you were carrying. It only heightened the sensation of his touch and your mounting desperation. You started to grind your hips down onto his hand and the leather seat. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, there you are..."

“S- Siri-“

“I told you you’d thank me later for keeping you hydrated…”

&

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I’m american, so the max of my self-britpicking was writing “arse” instead of “ass.”
> 
> (and for the record, I'm a ravenclaw ;))


End file.
